Untitles
by WeCouldJustPretend
Summary: [Dead Until Further Notice]The rating may go up, SerenityBakura's brother has come to live with him in Domino City, after a harsh breakup during Sailor Moon S CC wanted and RR please
1. Default Chapter

Maric, and Ryou might be a little OOC but if you have any C/C for me, please drop me a line - Disclaimer and all the stuff is at the end of the story, so sit, read, and enjoy and I hope you like it.  
This is set after the break-up between Usagi and Mamoru during SMS

**Ages**: Serenity(15) Maric(16) Ryou(16)Yugi(16)Junouchi(16)Sailor Scouts(15)Mamoru(21)  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
Serenity sighed and looked over at the apartment building which her older brother was currently occupying.  
  
Turning around she flashed a bright smile at the driver and paid him and gave him a tip. Quickly she got out her suitcase and cat case and waved good-bye to the drivers.  
  
Picking up her suitcase and her case and Luna's case she walked slowly into the building looking around. Finally settling her eyes on the front desk she quickly walked as fast as she could with a heavy suitcase and carrying case in it with a cat. Finally reaching the front desk she quickly said "Hi" And hung her head down.  
  
The employee looked up to the girl no older then 15 and stared at her with her Jade colored eyes and silkily replied "Yes"  
  
"My brother Ryou he lives here doesn't he?" She answered nervously and looked down at her carrying case.  
  
"Ahh yes" She replied and got out a key and opened a locked drawer and fished out an electronic key card and handed it to her "Level 4, Room 24" She said turning back to her work.  
  
Serenity took the card quickly and muttered thanks and walked closely to the elevator, but not before waving good-bye to the employee. The employee looked up and smirked but waved back focusing on the computer in front of her.  
  
She pushed the up button for the elevator lightly and stood back, rocking back on her heels slowly until the elevator came, and she tried to pick up her suitcase once more but didn't succeed until someone came and picked up her suitcase and walked into the elevator.  
  
He surveyed her as she pushed the level four button and watched the doors close. He noticed her almost silver blonde hair, dark, long lashes surrounded her sapphire colored eyes that had a twinkle of silver in them. A heart shaped face, with 2 round balls at the top of her head with streamers flowing down and curling at the end.  
  
She was 5'3 at the most, almost the same height as the pharoah. He noticed her long perfect legs that were in tight fitting low-riders and and pink tank-top that hugged her body showing him the curves that would be horrible on almost any girl, but to him she was breathtaking and goddess like.  
  
Finally getting the nerve "I've never seen you around here before?" He said cooly and locked his light purple eyes with hers.  
  
"Oh" She replied with an adorable blush adorning her perfect face. "My parents sent me to live here with my older brother Ryou Bakura" She said quietly.  
  
"Hmm...I never knew he had a younger sister" He mused while finally looking at all the similar things about her that could compare with Ryou. He snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang signaling that they had arrived at her level.  
  
"This is where I get off" She said making a move towards her suitcase.  
  
Malic stepped out of the elevator before she could grab. "I'll take you there, I was heading over there anyway" He said pulling her out of the elevator before it closed shut.  
  
Serenity flushed from contact and followed him with her head down with her bangs covering face, so that her blush contrasted with her almost silver hair.  
  
"198...200...202...204" He muttered turning to knock on the door.  
  
The door opened seconds revealing a disshiveled Bakura and cleaning supplies in the background. His light lavendar almost silver hair shoulder length hair was sticking from odd angles and light brown eyes widened in shock when he saw her with Malic holding her wrist.  
  
"Sere?" He questioned before hugging her and pulling back embarrassed "Come in, come in" He ushered them into his apartment that reeked of Lysol and Glass Cleaner.  
  
Serenity nodded and brought in her carrying case and set on the ground and opened it letting Luna out and hopped on her shoulder licking her face, while Serenity giggled and set her on the ground.  
  
Ryou let the best of his curiosity get to him and calmly asked "Sere, why did our parents send you to live with me?They didn't give me any details about it" He sat down on the couch patting a seat for her.  
  
Malic, not wanting to be a pest had dropped her suitcase in her the empty room with a bare bed, and pillow with a simple metal desk and chair with a plastic drawer, and the floor was covered in brown cardboard boxes filled with stuff. He walked back into the living room area and sat on the plush chair in front of the TV.  
  
She sighed and sat next to Ryou and looked at the waitig faces of her brother and his friend. "Well with the recent youma attacks and the Sailor Senshi unable to fight them all off without some people dying, they wanted me out of Tokyo as soon as possible." She said shaking her head. She had told Ryou when she was 14 and he wanted her to stop so she wouldn't killed but had denied his requests and continued. "But then my boyfriend, he broke- up with me, and the next day I saw him on a date with my best friend Rei" She sad sadly and grabbing the nearest pillow.  
  
Ryou hugged her lightly and nodded in understanding. "Wasn't Rei the one that you introduced to me?"  
  
She nodded and sniffled not wanting them to see her cry and got up and walked into the small kitchen area. She searched the cabinets until she found some green tea packets and a small pan and poured 3 cups of water into it, and set it on the stove and turned on the burner.  
  
Leaning against the counter she replied "It turned out, he was cheating on me, and her with our cousin Minako when I spotted them at the mall when mom took us shopping for new school clothes. So mom and dad decided to give me a fresh start away from Tokyo. I hope you don't mind that I'm living with you" She said meekly.  
  
He shaked his head and replied "Its alright, have you been enrolled at Domino High?" He asked hiding the cleaning supplies under the sink and hugged Serenity.  
  
Serenity blushed and hugged her brother back before pulling away and turned to Malic "I'm sorry but I never introduced my self to you, I am Serenity Usagi Tsukino, but call me Sere, or Bunny" She said smiling at him.  
  
Malic blushed but you couldn't see most of it with his dark tanned skin, _She's smiling just for me!_ He thought before inwardly shaking his head and gave his best smile he could muster. Getting up from the chair, his body screaming at him for leaving the comfortable chair and bowed and kissed the back of her hand "I'm Malic Ishatar, nice to meet you" He said grinning mischeivously.  
  
She giggled and pulled her hand back blushing while Ryou glared at Malic, while Malic gave an innocent look towards Ryou.  
  
The pan was now full of boiling water, Serenity ran to the kitchen and once more looked through the cabinets and pulled out three different mugs but looked closely in the cabinet and pulled out their matching cups "You still have these!" She asked getting a cloth and wiping the dust of them and set them down on the counter.  
  
The two cups, one was blue while the other one was pink, with little childrens writing on both, with 'Sere' and 'Ryou' written on them. Her mom had wanted to do an arts activity with her children and bought 2 mugs, and some paint at the crafts store. Ryou had done hers, while Serenity had done his and when Ryou moved, their mother had given them to him.  
  
Ryou nodded and pursed his lips together and grabbed his mug examining it. The two had nothing in common with Shingo while the three of them were all related yet Serenity and him could almost pass for twins.  
  
Serenity grabbed the mug from his hand and put the tea bags in them when the doorbell rang again. Ryou quickly made a move to the door and peeked through the hole and unlocked the door letting Yugi,Anzu, and Junouchi into the medium sized apartment.  
  
She gagged when Junouchi sent a wink towards her, and smiled brightly at Yugi and Anzu, taking out one more cup and more tea bags. Filling them all with water while she poured the tea into the the four regular mugs and put them on a tray and walked out into the living room area.  
  
Yugi jumped up and bowed to her, his hair was taller than her, but she didn't say that. Instead she handed him his mug and moved onto Malic, blushing when he smiled at her and thanked her. Anzu quickly grabbed hers and said a quick thank-you before whacking Yugi on the head for not saying thank you, and Junouchi was left.  
  
She gave an uneasy grin towards Junouchi and passed him his tea, he grabbed and muttered a thank-you before draining the cup.  
  
The water was done boiling for the second time and she scurried back into the kitchen area and poured the water and mixed the tea in with the water and opened the glass full of sugar on the counter and poured half a teaspoon of sugar in both and a bit of honey in Ryou's before walking back into the living room and sat next to Ryou giving him an uneasy glance as she sipped her tea.  
  
Ryou took the hint and and asked Yugi "Yugi,not to be rude or anything-but why have you and your friends come to my apartment?" He said taking a sip of his tea and smiled at his sister because she still knew how he like his tea.  
  
Yugi smiled and replied "Well we wanted to check on how you were doing" He answered that Bakura wasn't taking control of him.  
  
Ryou nodded "I'm doing just fine ph-Yugi" He choked out and had to have Serenity pat his back.  
  
Junouchi got enough of being ignored and replied in his New York accent "So Ryou, who's the babe" He smiled dorkily before sending Serenity another wink.  
  
Serenity was disgusted and was showing it plainly on her face, Ryou growled and replied "She's my sister, and don't do that" He replied gripping his mug tightly until his fingers were turning white. "If that is all then would you please leave, I'm sure my sister would like to retire to bed or go sight seeing" He replied darkly.  
  
Serenity turned around and smiled at Ryou "Would you and Malic-chan show me around Domino City please?" She asked sweetly and got up, taking the empty tea mugs and put them in the sink.  
  
Malic turned pink and the nickname given to him, and nodded, waiting for his friends reply. Ryou shrugged and nodded "Sure, what ever you want Sere" He said standing up.  
**----------------**  
Thats all for now, critiques, flames, tomatoes, or comments are all appreciated. All copyright goes to Kazuki Takahashi

**Next Chapter:** Serenity meets, Mai, Tristan, and Seto


	2. Chapter Two

huggles all reviewers Thank you all I love getting reviews and knowing what people think about my story! Just so that you know

Malic-Hikari/Light

Maric-Marik-Yami/Dark

Marik is the uncorrect spelling and the Yami of Malic, Maric and Malic are egyptian names and spelling, as is Ryou and Bakura :nods: I hope that explains some thing.  
  
**Couples are**: Malic/Serenity Anzu/YugiJunouchi/MaiMamoru/Fried and Dead   
  
And On We Go!  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Serenity and Bakura waved good-bye to Yugi and his friends and shut the door turning to Serenity and Malic, "I'm going to go take a shower and put some new clothes on" He said walking into his bedroom and pulling out a light blue button up t-shirt, and a pair of white pants and gathered some undergarments and walked back out into the hallway where his sister and Malic had been before. He heard some boxes being opened in her room and the TV on in the living room.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, he closed the door and locked it, taking off his white sweater and turned on the hot water before taking off his millennium ring off and set it on the counter pulling his plain light blue t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants soon followed by his boxers. He stepped in the shower and the water cascade down on him and calm his frazzled nerves from earlier and Yugi and friends visit.

Reaching down he grabbed his almond smelling shampoo and squirted a little bit in his hand and gently rubbed the shampoo into his scalp closing his eyes and smiling at the almond scent that relaxed him.

Rinsing out his hair he grabbed his conditioner and did the same as the shampoo but stepped out of the oncoming mass of hot water and counted to 60, and stepped back combing his fingers through his head.

Turning off the water he grabbed the towel nearest and wrapped it loosely around his waist drying his hair with another towel before combing threw it with a brush quickly but softly and touseled is bangs a bit before slipping on his necklace and soon followed was the button up shirt, and the tight yes loose white pants.

Gathering his dirty clothes and towels, he quickly slipped into his room dumping the clothes into the dirty clothes basket and grabbed his socks and shoes.

------------------

Serenity was in her room unpacking things, she had taken off the plain white sheets and replaced them with light cerulean blue with gold and silver pillows.

From her subspace pocket she had managed to drag out her mini-table that could be used for doing homework or reading and munching on snacks.

Reaching for the first box of stuff, she opened it slowly, inwardly banging her head on the wall for not labeling the boxes before shipping them off to the apartment. Inside were photographs in books of her and her friends. Some of them new and some old.

She reached for the book on the very top of the pile inside and opened it smiling, there was a picture of her, Umino, and Naru smiling brightly in their school uniforms with Naru and Serenity exchanging bunny ears on each other while Umino looked plain confused.

Her eyes tearing at the photo she closed the book and set it on the first shelf of the bookcase that she had dusted off and brought out of her subspace pocket.

Turning back to the box, she grabbed the other three remaining and placed them on the shelf. Throwing the now empty box in the corner of the room, she opened the next box that was the nearest and found her photoframes all filled with pictures.

Sighing she grabbed the box and sat it on her bed and cleared the box off of the nightstand table and began sorting the picture frames. All of the ones that had her and Mamoru, or Minako, and Rei she had taken out and placed in a corner and had decorated the walls and tables with the remaining frames.

She threw the now empty box in the corner and tackled the next box wondering what was taking Bakura so long but shrugged it off and continued opening the box. Inside were mangas and magazines about the senshi.

She opened a drawer in her desk and dumped the magazines in and placed the manga on her second shelf on the bookcase. She had returned all the ones to Rei by mailing them in a box not wanting to talk to Rei at all or even go near her temple/house.

_ 3 boxes down, 5 to go_ , she thought smiling at her handiwork that she had tackled in 15 minutes. She shaked her head and opened her suitcase pulling out a white tank-top with the words: I shagged the cabana boy, in red lettering in a cursivey way and had red lips above the words, and pulled out her black tightfitting pants and grabbed a light see-through jacket so that Ryou wouldn't freakout about her shirt.

Quickly she pulled on her thong heels and grabbed her purse and phone and walked out of her room.

---------------------

Malic sighed as he flipped through the channels particulary stopping at a channel that was on commercial break and was advertising a movie called "Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights" That was just in theaters now.

Smiling and had placed a silly grin at the thought of asking Serenity on a movie date with him. Of course Ryou would never approve but what the hell he was a tomb robber for christs sake he wasn't going to listen to Ryou.

Finally the latino music was off and the soap opera was back on. Malic winced and changed the channel quickly and settled on the news.

He grinned at the accidents that had happened, car crashes, fires, and a whole lot more, but alas the action news was gone and the weather man was on. He zoned out on the weather mans boring voice and began thinking of Serenity.

Her legs that were flawless and long, her innocent face that he loved to see flushed, her odd hair style and bright sapphire eyes that twinkled innocently surrounded by long black eyelashes. He wanted to so badly take her in his arms and ravish her there on the spot in the elevator but that would scare her and she would probably call the cops on him.

The sounds of footsteps snapped him out of his daze and looked up to a grinning Serenity and a bored Ryou in front of the hallway. Serenity bounced up smiling "Can we go now!!Please Ryou!" She begged and he nodded sitting down on the couch and pulled on his sneakers tying them quickly and stood up and grabbed his phone and put his wallet in his back pocket.

Malic got up slowly and switched off the TV and stared at Serenity "Are you sure you're not going to bake in that?" He asked slowly and pointed towards her jacket. She shaked her head and slung her purse across her shoulders and stuffed her key in her pocket and unlocked the door stepping out of the hallway.

Ryou just stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her holding the door for Malic who walked past him and stood next to Serenity. He growled and shut the door and let the door lock its self, and walked between Serenity and Malic, situating himself in the middle and having Malic glare at him hatefully.  
  
Serenity just shrugged and skipped down to the elevator as her phone rang "Moshi moshi! This is Serenity Tsukino speaking!" She said into the phone pushing the down arrow for the elevator.  
  
"Usagi, we need your help! Where are you" A person replied bitterly "Rei?" "Who else meatball head?" "I'm sorry but I have no desire to help you, or need to. My parents pacifically told me why I moved in with my brother. Good bye and good luck Rei" She hung up frowning and asking her if it was the right thing to do, but it was her duty to protect the world from evil and insane powerful people. But her parents moved her to Domino City just to get her away from Tokyo and to keep her alive. She didn't want to disobey them, but she also didn't want people dying because of her. She shook her head and looked at the top of the elevator just in time for it to open for her.  
  
Ryou looked at her suspiciously and stepped in the elevator after her, "Was that Rei?" She nodded and looked down while she pushed the Level One button and waited for Malic to step in. "She wanted to know where I was, and that she needed my help" She replied bitterly and pushed the close button.  
  
They arrived in the lobby shortly after the silent ride and she waved to the employee who was going on her lunch break, the employee waved back and grabbed her purse walking out the automatic doors.  
  
Serenity and company followed after and Serenity stopped and smiled "Whats that building?" She said pointing to the big building with a banner on it saying "Kaiba Corp." Ryou glared at the sign and answered "Seto Kaiba's building, You'll be going to school with him when we get you registered at Domino High. He's also a world renowned duelist-" "Like yourself?" She asked. He shaked his head and walked down the street pointing out other buildings to her.  
  
"Oooh Ryou! Can we go in there?" She asked pointing to a game shop. Ryou's eyes widened in realization and nodded dumbly while Serenity yay'ed and ran to the shop.  
  
Sighing they both followed her and ushered her inside wistfully and watched her ooh and ahh over the many games and ancient artifacts representing different countries of all sorts. Going over to a duel disk and cards to go with it, she picked up a package of cards and turned around to Ryou "Can I get these?" She asked him.  
  
Ryou looked at her at her like she was crazy but shrugged and dug out his wallet "Do you know how to play?" She shaked her head and looked at him sheepishly "I was hoping that you would teach me since you know you went to Battle Island" She said looking down at the booster pack.  
  
He shaked his head and walked over with Malic following. "Thats not even enough cards for a simple deck" He put the pack down and grabbed a small box full of cards, "This is enough cards for a deck, grab 2 booster packs and then we'll pay."  
  
She nodded and looked at the different packets and looked towards the back to see a gold foil packet full of cards. She grabbed it quickly and examined closely, there was just a price tag on it nothing else, she grabbed another packet and took off towards the cash register and rang the bell.  
  
Mr.Mouto came out from the storage room and nearly fainted when he saw Malic and Ryou, but with a girl that looked very similar to Ryou "Ye..yes?" He stuttered out and walked towards the counter.  
  
Ryou and Malic suppressed a laugh when the old man appeared to be afraid them and ushered Serenity in front of them laying down the box on the counter.  
  
Serenity smiled brightly to the man "I would like to buy these..." She looked at his name tag "Mr.Mouto!" She placed to the two booster packs on top of the box while Ryou dug out his wallet opening it.  
  
Mr.Mouto smiled weakly at the cheery girl and rang the 3 items up "That will be $17.56" He said bagging them and hoping that she did some good with them.  
  
"Grandpa, who's here!" A voice rang down the steps and was soon followed by the shuffling of someone coming down the steps showing Yugi with Anzu and Junouchi at the of the stairs. "Just some customers Yugi" Mr.Mouto replied nervously while Yugi wasn't convinced and jumped down the steps "Malic, Ryou" He growled not noting Serenity "What are you doing here?" He continued.  
  
Serenity was shocked, Yugi had seemed so nice at her brothers apartment, but she spoke up glaring at the boy who was rude to her brother and her found friend "They're here because I asked them to come with me, is that a problem Yugi" She said gathering her bag and taking Ryou's and Malic's hand pulling them out of the store. "There we're gone" She shouted slamming the door shut.  
  
Mr.Mouto sighed and turned to Yugi, "You didn't have to do that Yugi" Yugi just looked to floor ashamed and climbed back up the stairs.  
  
Serenity blindly walked down the sidewalk bumping into people as Malic and Ryou tried to keep up with her "Serenity! Calm down!" Ryou called out as she ignored him but soon walked on a left out soda can and toppled down almost touching the sidewalk as someone lifted her up as her eyes met with a blue trenchcoat. She looked at the face of Seto Kaiba, she jumped back on bowed "Thank you, I wasn't looking" She said hanging her head in shame.  
  
Kaiba shrugged and looked at her company, instantly glaring at Malic and Ryou "What are you two following her for?" He asked walking up to them.  
  
Ryou glared back "What? I can't show my own sister around her new living area" He said biting back.  
  
Kaiba stepped back shocked. That innocent looking girl that looked like an angel was related to him! Ryou Bakura of all people! "She's your sister?" He said doubtfully.  
  
Malic stared at him hatefully, he was the only one to fancy her. "Yeah he's her sister so what?" He answered for Ryou returning the glare full force.  
  
Serenity sighed and began walking down the sidewalk shaking her head at the three men fighting. _Jeez they're worse than me and Rei_ She thought giggling and walking into the park. She squealed with joy and ran to the fountain that was in front of the gates opening to the park.  
  
Ryou looked over Kaiba's shoulder and ran past him almost knocking him down "Serenity!!! Where are you!" He shouted out running into the park ignoring the fountain that she had climbed onto and had taken off her jacket and set it on the bench.  
  
Malic quickly followed after Ryou glaring at Kaiba hatefully as he turned into the park and not like Ryou-had saw the fountain first.  
  
Serenity was a sight to see, or at least to a boy. She had taken down her hair and was walking around the fountain barefoot and had rolled up her pants into capris. She was smiling and twirling around letting the sun rays hitting her hair making it seem like a pool of silver. She had her eyes closed and was humming a familar egyptian tune that took him in a daze.  
  
She opened one eye and saw most of the males population staring at her, she blushed and hopped down off of the fountain with her loose hair flying after her gracefully and ran over to the bench quickly putting her shoes on and her hair back up into her regular style and wrapped her jacket around her waist forgetting about Ryou for a slightest second while she walked toward Malic blushing "Did you see that?" She asked sheepishly and looking up at him.  
  
He blushed and nodded while he waved a slightly aggravated Ryou who was storming after her "Where were you!" He exclaimed while Serenity simply pointed to the fountain and grinned and ran off in her all her glory back to the fountain dragging both boys with her.  
  
The fountain was a picture of perfection. It was a unicorn carved out of marble with her strand of hair giving it the realism of real hair that blended in with the white gleaming marble as a phoenix was perched on its back and water spewing from the sides coming in and soaking the stature giving it a shiny gleam to it.  
  
She jumped up and made a peace sign winking, reminding Ryou of Minako when he had last seen her. He shaked his head before sitting on the fountain with Malic.  
  
Serenity noticed this jumped down ignoring a woman who had seen Malic and wanted revenge.

She pulled Malic up first and tugged him to up on the fountain with her ignoring the glare from Ryou "Come on Malic-chan!Take your shoes off and roll up your pants." She said doing the same and letting her jacket fall around her waist and kicked off her shoes.  
  
Malic blushing did as he was told which surprised both Mai and Ryou and joined her on top of the marble railing. Serenity grinned and pushed him lightly into the large fountain and jumped in after him. Ryou taking this as a hint, did the same and stepping into the fountain after Serenity.  
  
Malic-who was surprised and not ready fell forward into the 4 feet deep fountain water face first, and came up sputtering and locked eyes with Serenity. "You" He said standing up while Serenity eeped and ran to the other side of the fountain.  
  
Malic grinned and let his Yami come over him as his competive spirit came out and began to chase her and his aura darkened for Serenity to see.  
  
Serenity gasped as she saw the change of Malic's aura and was afraid. She ran away from him for the second time with fear clearly written her face.  
  
Maric grinned devishly and chased after her noting the fear on her face. He smirked in pride as his Hikari tried to gain control of his body again. _Not this time little Ryou, my turn to have a **little fun**_ He thought  
  
Ryou stared at Serenity and ran after her "Maric! Stop this" As he turned towards the oncoming Yami.  
  
_Maric? I thought his name was Malic!_ She said hiding behind Ryou fearfully.  
  
Maric grinned at the fear on her face and pushed Ryou away forcefully and grinned at her "Hello little Serenity, having fun" He said as he advanced on her.  
  
"N-n-noo" She stuttered looking at him with her frightened eyes as he grabbed her wrist and kissed her forcefully. She pulled away and ripped her wrist out of his hand holding it. "Whats wrong with you?" She said running to Ryou.  
  
He glanced up at Maric with hateful eyes "Don't touch her, don't come near her when you're like that, now go Maric" He said standing up and facing him.  
  
Maric grinned and Ryou "And what are you going to do if I don't little Hikari?" He said pushing his face forward staring at Ryou with dark violet eyes.  
  
Serenity had enough of the fighting and had brought out her crystal that she had retrieved from her pocket. Gripping it tightly so that Maric wouldn't see what she was doing. Her hands clasped around the crystal and began her attack "Moon Crystal Healing!" She said pointing it towards Maric.  
  
Maric fell into the water gasping as Malic took over once again and his aura faded back to light.  
  
Ryou stared at Serenity in shock "What'd you do and whats that?" He said pointing towards her hands. "Umm..." She stashed her crystal in her pocket and laughed nervously "Nothing" She said walking near Malic once again.  
  
Mai had watched the whole thing in front of her, she knew Maric was bad but not that bad to do something like that to a girl, well maybe but still. The way that he looked at her when he turned into his yami self, it was like watching a rapist chase after the woman after they escaped. She watched the girl pocket something and suspected it had something to do with making Maric turn back into his yami self.  
  
Maric shot up from the water gasping for air while Serenity held out her hand and he took it gratefully and stood up and looked down "I'm sorry, I should have been able to control myself but I guess I couldn't" He said searching for anykind of emotion in her eyes.  
  
Serenity looked up at him and hugged him"I'm glad that icky bad aura is gone now! You scared me for a second Malic-chan"  
  
Mai and Ryou's eyes widened at that, she still forgave him after he chased after her and brutally kissed her and there she was hugging him and getting soaked by the fountain.  
  
She pulled away blushing and giggled running away from him "Come on Ryou! Lets play!" She said jumping up and splashing Ryou.  
  
Ryou stared at Serenity "SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO!! PUT YOUR JACKET ON THIS INSTANT!!!" He suddenly yelled out. And well Maric...was gaping and trying to keep control of his emotions and body.  
  
Serenity looked down and blushed, her hair was soaking, her white t-shirt was showing off the top of her body very well as well as showing off her Victoria-Secrets lacey black bra and her pants were stuck to her legs revealing her gorgeous figure to the park. But she shrugged and smiled "I don't wanna ruin my jacket...doing this!" She said tapping into Neptune's powers and brough a semi 6-foot wave towards them!  
  
The boys tried to run for cover-but it failed and they were soaked. Ryou grinned "You wanna play dirty little sis!" He chased after her but was slowed down by the currents of the water and tried to tackle her and suceeded. He faked an evil laughter and picked her up princess style.  
  
Mai was still gaping at the giant wave she had created, whoever this girl was she probably wasn't human or a freakshow. Or she had something that was magic. She snuck out of the park and got out her cellphone and dialed Junoichi's housephone.  
  
--------------------------------

Wheeee! I spent all day on this, and its almost 7 or 8 pages long, so I hope I get more reviews, because reviews inspire me to write more! But now I must apologize for Ryou's and Malic's OOCness I made Ryou to forward and nicelike, and I hope the competive thing or game thingy is right with Malic!

All copyright goes to Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi!  
  
So comments, critiques, tomatoes, or flames are all welcome to be given except for flames please be nice and go like this  
  
**Example**: uR sT0rI3 5UcKeD!!!  
  
So please don't   
  
**Next Chapter**: A night on the town and registering for school!


	3. Chapter Three

Hola! Well I'm spanish but oh well I've returned. My keyboard died right before I got my story typed, but I'm putting that one off until I finish this chapter from the senshi's point of view just to get some things out, as a very wise reviewer actually knocked some sense into me.

This chapter I will be including Rei and Minako's point of view, and maybe even a little bit of Mamoru's plus ) You know you are very stupid posting that, you don't post a reason why it sucks, not to mention the e-mail address you posted- it goes to a lawyer site, I did nothing wrong, but just to let you know. 'dumb betrayal ) I thank you for setting me straight, I don't know if it was a flame or a critique but it really got my head set straight about the story. This chapter explains Minako a bit more and Rei. To explain-Mamoru said Usagi broke up with him, he asked her on a date after Rei, Usagi on a shopping trip with her mom spotted them. But Rei doesn't know about Minako and Mamoru so Rei is still friends with Minako-But Usagi is not. So this chapter is dedicated to you!

**OH READ THIS BIT, IT WILL CLEAR SOME THINGS UP!!! **

Serenity moved about 4 days after seeing Minako and Mamoru at the mall. Minako and Mamoru went there after Mamoru broke it off with Usagi 7 days before she moved which makes a week. And a week before they broke it off, Minako had been asked out a week before the date. So Mamoru was cheating on Usagi with Minako, while they were still together and he said that they weren't together.

**Chapter 3**

Minako giggled and held the rose closer to her nose and inhaled deeply sighing happily. She turned to her side and winced, today's battle she got gotten injured because Usagi had never showed up. That had shocked her the most when Rei came back almost in tears and had replied that Usagi was never coming.

Forgetting about Usagi, they had transformed nontheless and had beaten the youma. Rei had barked out order, Mercury find the weakness, Her and Makoto would wear it down but not to also wear down their strength.

But they won, but not without a scatch, Mercury had a sprained ankle when the youma launched towards Ami to get attention-Ami had dived out the way but hadn't had a safe landing.

Makoto had a long cut from her thighh to mid-calf that would scar for the rest of her life from when the youma's claws had come out and attacked her when she was powering up for an attack.

Rei had several bruises on her face, and a broken wrist, the youma had picked her up and thrown her across the building, she had also been grabbed by the face, with the youma trying to crush her head.

Sighing she turned back over and found that she didn't find the same comfort she had a few minutes ago. Taking a look at the ceiling and staring at the bright orange paint that still leered down at her even though it was still dark.

Switching her head she looked at her closet door which was still filled with bags from her shopping trip with Mamoru.

She smiled faintly at the memory. Last Saturday, he had asked her after a scout meeting. He smiled a movie-star smile and asked her on a date. She had been hesitant and asked about Usagi, he replied that they weren't together anymore because she had broken it off with him. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and waved good-bye before disappearing down the steps.

Tuesday night had been their date. Mamoru had taken her to an in-mall cafe, and then took her on a mini-shopping spree.

She wondered, Had Mamoru ever taken her cousin on a shopping spree? Her eyebrows had wondered down as if she was thinking deeply. Usagi had always told the scouts about every detail of how their dates had gone, and not once could she recall shopping trip, break-up, or anything of the like.

Sighing she got up from her bed and unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her orange pajamas and lifted them up. The youma had slashed her side and made a 1 inch area around her side. She was lucky that it didn't go through her or she'd be dead senshi or not.

Wincing she unwrapped the bandage that was soaked with blood and threw it in her connected bathroom trash while stumbling to the counter and taking out the guaze tape, more bandages and anteseptic.

Eyes prickled at the back of her eyes while she scrubbed the wound clean with a clean cloth that was now filled with blood. She looked away and threw it in the trash while she applied the guaze tape, and wrapped the bandages around her and buttoned up her shirt and turned off the light.

Deciding she couldn't sleep and taking a look at her alarm clock 4:20 she sighed and picked out a red tank-top and orange armwarmers to cover her bruised and battered arms. Pulling out a matching trank-bottoms, she pulled the night clothes and winced as the shirt and pants went over her wound.

Pulling out and putting on her tennis shoes, she laced them up while grabbing her walkman and opened the window looking down. Her parents would never let her go out this early no matter what the cause.

Pulling out the screen and placing behind her bed so that her parents wouldn't see it, Took three of her pillows and shoved them under her covers while grabbing one of her wigs she had required through-out her acting career, and stuffed on top of the pillows so that the back was visible.

Taking a look back, she shaked her head and climbed out the window and down the ivy covered ladder that was under my window.

-------------------------

Rei winced as she got up and looked at her clock. Today her and the senshi were going to Usagi's house to find out why they couldn't find her.

She told her off, and acted totally rude towards Rei, and Rei was simply confused about the whole deal. Usagi would never ever act like that to her unless she had a reason.

Crawling out of bed from her nice cacoon of blankets shivering at the loss of heat she wondered over to her dresser which had a simple stereo, and was holding her pen and a rose.

She picked up the rose with her perfectly manicured fingers that contrasted deeply with her bright purple cast. The rose was a bright red but looked like blood. She twirled the rose and brought it up to her face aggravating her bruises.

Roses weren't her favorite flowers but, she liked them no doubt. Putting the rose down she stared at the image in front of her and frowned.

If Usagi had been there and had helped none of them would've got hurt, Chibi-Usa wouldn't be staying with her at the temple afraid of going home, and right now they would've been having their planned sleep-over but everybody had bailed for a good-nights sleep.

Rei snorted, good night sleep her butt. She had been able to sleep a wink, trying to figure out why Usagi blew them off, why she sounded when she had called. So much hate and disgust.

Slipping out of her pajamas, and into her priestess robe was torture. She sighed when she finished tying the messy knot.

Stepping into the Fire room she added a peice a wood and sat down and began chanting and doing the hand movements that were required to see what was to come.

Finally the fire roared and a vision of the past came to her and her eyes snapped open.

_After a long and hard study session between the scouts, Usagi preparing for the exams and failing incredibly while Minako and Makoto did nothing but cheer and time. She had gone out to the courtyard and had sat on the steps letting the sounds of Tokyo and the silence of my shrine mix together. I closed my eyes for the slight second while someone came up in front of me and whispered my name softly. _

_I opened one of my eyes and smiled "Hello Mamoru-san, Usagi is in my room if you want" I replied while his face is right next to mine while I'm blushing like a beat. "I didn't come to see her Rei-san" He said pulling away and smirking. "Ohh..." I said stuttering while staring at him. _

_"I came to give you a gift" He said pulling closer and lifting up my chin. I stared in shock while he leaned closer and captured my lips in a soft kiss and pulled away "Whaa?" I stuttered and stared at him in shock. He laughed and came in again while I pushed him away "You're Usagi's boyfriend, we can't do this, I can't betray my best friend!" I said standing up. _

_He shaked his head and chuckled "Not anymore, I would't have kissed you if I was" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me in for another kiss. Doubt was still on my mind._

_None of us noticed the shoji doors opening and a blonde bunny quietly gasped and teardrops dropped onto the wooden platform that she was standing on. Shutting the door Rei and and Mamoru kissed sweetly before departing from each other. Mamoru smiled and waved as he disappeared down the steps, and waved back grinning happily and almost skipped back to her room where the senshi were. _

The fire died down to its normal self and she wiped the sweat off of her brow, Usagi had seen that-but Mamoru wasn't her boyfriend during that.

She cocked her brow at the thought and tried to figure it out. Mamoru said that they had broken up and Usagi was upset about that? It didn't make sense-but neither did Usagi not telling the scouts about the break-up. It just didn't fit, unless Mamoru was lying about the break-up.

She tensed at the thought of Mamoru using her, but Mamoru wouldn't do that would he?

Rei shaked her head and walked back into her room not noticing a pink odango haired girl that seemed quite shaken.

-----------------------------------

_Was that the reason Usagi was gone?_ Chibi-Usa's head was a mass of questions and confusion.

She slumped down on the floor, ever since Usagi had left it felt like she was in the future again, Daddy trying to make everything alright, her mom was gone, the scouts weren't there for her trying to protect her mom.

Sighing she got up from the floor, and walked back to her room trying to sort things out.

She liked Mamoru but after seeing those things, first with Minako at the mall when Usagi's mom had taken them school shopping, Minako was chattering with Mamoru, while he was holding some bags for her. Now this thing with Rei!

Grabbing her Luna Ball who was in the shape of a suitcase, she picked it up and slipped out of her bedroom, and walked sneakily down the hall and out of the outer shoji walls.

Walking into the courtyard, she noticed Phobos and Deimos flying high above, _Wait! Phobos and Deimos! Aren't those...? _Chibi-Usa shook it off as something unimportant and began her journey down the steps.

A few well not few try 20 minutes later, Chibi-Usa now knew the answer why Usagi was always late to Rei's so called _"study sessions"_ They held regulary.

She bounded up to the door and threw her Luna-P to disguise its self as the house key, and stuck it in the keyhole carefully and the door clicked open.

She slipped inside and her Luna-P poofed back into its regular shape of a ball that looked like Luna.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Earlier That Day**

Serenity grinned as she hopped off the back of Bakura and ran inside the apartment building laughing as she pulled the jacket tighter.

The sun was coming was coming down quickly as the sky was mixing colors creating orange, red and purple hues.

Ryou and Malik followed suit as they made their way up, the manager glared at them for being soaking wet but they shrugged off and gathered in the elevator.

Serenity pushed the 4 button while Malik pushed her gently out of the way and pushed the 5 right next to it and stepped back.

Malik glanced uneasily at Ryou and gathered up her courage. "Seren-Usagi" He said staring at her. Serenity's head shot up and looked at him. He could still tell that she was hesitant about him from earlier. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothemovieswithmetonight" He said bowing down his head. "What?" She asked. He blushed and inwardly whacked himself and blushed while Ryou glared daggers at him. "I said I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" He said still blushing.

Serenity stared at him "Me...?" She squeaked and looked down, "I don't know, I'll think about it at the most, but don't be disappointed if I say no" She said thinking about Mamoru-if it wasn't for him she'd be happy as a clown.

Ryou smiled, he had time to talk her out of it and make sure she wouldn't get hurt by Marik.

Malic smiled softly "Its about your ex-boyfriend isn't it?" He asked sadly searching her eyes

She nodded and the door opened bidding good-by to Malik "Bye, I'll see you later" She said waving and walked down the hallway with Ryou in tow and whacked his head and walked off muttering something about 'boys are stupid' and 'stupid overprotective brothers' She said taking the keycard from Ryou's hand and swiped it through and pushed the door open rushing for her room.

Malic sighed and waved back before pushing the closed button for the elevator and went back up.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bakura went to his room and brought out some clothes and headed towards the bathroom for the second time that day, when a blur of long hair went passed him and slammed the bathroom door "So nee-chan! But I'm getting ready for my date" She said giggling while Ryou saw red "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MISS SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO!!!" "You're not my boss so nyah!"

Ryou gave up and retired to his living room and plopped down onto the stiff couch and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and screamed again.

Serenity giggled and turned on the water to warm but not hot and took her soaking wet clothes in the sink and threw her shoes off and grabbed a towel from the make-shift cabinet and put the towels on the toilet seat. Wincing she brought her hand to her side looking down she saw the bandage she had forgotten about.

While one of the attacks she had tried to outrun the youma, but it had been to fast and sliced up her side pretty bad that it still wasn't healing. Wincing, she grabbed a towel and peeked her head out the door "Ryou-chan?"

Ryou turned around and stared at her "Yeah?" Serenity sighed and asked "Do you have any anteseptic and bandages?" He nodded and replied "Yes, after you take a shower I'll give them to you okay" He said turning back to the TV.

Serenity silently thanked him and closed the door and locked the door dropping the towel and walked over to the shower and stepped in sighing in relief.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Malic walked through the open elevator doors and walked into the hallway till he got to the end of the hall and swiped his keycard through the scanner and opened the door and walked into his bedroom and gathered a few clothes ignoring the messages on the message machine.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, and turned on the water and took his shirt off and tossed it on the tile floor (A.N. OO drooling) and slipped his pants and boxers off and stepped into the freezing cold water and sighed.

That girl Serenity just surprised him, made him peaceful and happy like he had never felt before, smiling he switched the cold water off and turned on the warm water.

He'd make sure he wouldn't hurt her, or let his Yami hurt her. Shaking his head he grabbed his lavendar smelling shampoo and squirted some on the palm of his hand and rubbed it into his scalp and quickly rinsed it, getting the chlorine out of his hair so it wouldn't turn it light blonde hair a nasty smelling green color.

Grabbing a towel from the towel rack he shut the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist loosely and grabbed his black muscle shirt and slipped it over his head and pulled it down showing off some muscle he had gotten.

Grabbing the clean pair of boxers he slipped them on and soon followed the tight black pants and opened the door letting some steam come out into the hallway and walked straight into the room across the bathroom and dumped his wet clothes in the hamper and went to his bedroom and plopped onto the bed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Serenity winced as the water hit her side while she washed the chlorine of her body and used Ryou's bottle of shampoo and squeezed out half of the bottle into her hand and massaged it into her hair making sure the chlorine didn't turn it green and smell nasty. The smell of almond wafted into her nose and she smiled fondly and stepped into the shower of water and moved her fingers through her hair making sure the shampoo washed out.

Turning back, she reached for Ryou's barely used conditioner and grinned while dumping some in her hand and massaged it into her hair and smiled letting the conditioner soak in and attack the bad knots and tangles of her hair.

Stepping into the shower after counting to 60 and wafted her fingers through her hair carefully and quickly and turned the shower off, her body screaming at her for turning off the heated water.

Slightly shivering from the cold air hitting her body, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body protectively, and reached for her sports bra and slipped it on and pulled on her baggy althetic pants and walked into Ryou's room looking around for the hamper and walked over into the simple room and dropped the clothes into the hamper turning her eyes switching to the desk.

On it was a gold puzzle like necklace, like almost in a trance she walked over and picked it up looking at it carefully full of curiosity and turned it, seeing cone shaped things dangle down with beads and thread connecting it to the main ring.

Quickly she snapped out of her daze and set down on the desk and exited the room looking back at the necklace which still seemed to glow with a dark presence.

Walking back into the hallway she saw her brother waiting on the couch with bandages and rubbing alchohal and perioxide. Wincing at the two bottles she sat down and looked at Ryou who was pointing to her side."Whats that from Sere" He demanded.

Serenity looked away ashamed and whispered "A youma attack in Tokyo" Before her eyes settled down on his.

Ryou shaked his head in shame "I told you I didn't want you fighting those things, this is excactly the reason why Serenity!" He growled taking a cloth and unscrewing the perioxide and dabbed it onto the cloth and pushed her back so she could lay down.

Tapping the wound several times and having a giant red spot now on the cloth, he set it down on the metal table and pulled a cream out and smoothed it and squirted it onto the wound and smoothing it out, he placed a guaze pad down and quickly but firmly wrapped it in bandages.

"Thank you Ryou" She said standing up and kissing him on the cheek and hugging him before disappearing to her room.

Closing the door, she sighed and looked around. The drawers for her dresser were empty as was her closet space. Taking the empty boxes, she opened one of them and dumped the contents on the floor.

Inside was her wristwatch communicator, her old communicator, her locket, her luna diguise pen, and her locket. Glaring at the items she dumped them in the desk drawer along with the magazine and slammed it shut, walking over to the other boxes.

The next box to her surprise was a blanket hand-stiched by her mom, taking it out she unfolded it and gasped, it was her star locket in the front of a giant cresent moon surrounded by a dark blue background. Gathering it to her chest her eyes tearing slightly, she folded it quickly and placed it on the center of her bed.

The final 2 boxes were her parts to her stereo, placing the centerpeice with the control panel on it in the center on top of her dresser, quickly taking the other two counter parts and taking the wires on the back and stuck them into the holes and clicked the notches down to secure the wires and plugged it into the wall and clicked the on button.

A CD was already in there and Serenity turned it on, pressing play and quickly pressing the forward button till she got to Track 7.

Letting the guitar take her away, she song started.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Happy Ending, thats my life, Serenity thought while kicking her suitcase open and opened the top drawer.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Taking several folded shirt she threw them in and turned back to the suitcase.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

I thought I knew you Mamoru, she said wiping tears away and picking up the rest of the shirt and put them in the drawer and slammed it shut.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything I wanted, we were close, all the memories are just memories to you Mamoru?_ She pulled another drawer open and threw her pants in there and pushed it shut while pulling the bottom open. _Was I just another girlfriend on your list, an easy catch?_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_The things he hid from me, all the things he said about me to his college friends, you tell me to work harder for you, then you do this to me, by cheating on me, and using me, then breaking up with me? _Wiping her eyes, she pushed her thick sweaters and jackets in carefully and pushed the drawer closed with a finger.

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_So I always will the little odango atama, I have the brains to prove it_ She thought dumping her undergarments in to the final drawer and kicked it shut glaring.

Walking into the built in closet, she looked around at the 2 extra pillows and blankets and sighed and opened her subspace pocket pulling out several of her formal dresses.

The first one was her Princess Serenity one, a pure white dress with no straps or sleeves with a gold embroidered edging with crescent moons sewn in. Smiling fondly she hung it up carefully first.

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

Looking at the next dress, she glared at it from the memories of her first kiss being stolen from her, the dress from the ball when the Beryl was attacking and had sent one of her generals to get the crystal from the so called princess.

Her parents had forbidden for her to go, but disobeying them she had gone and saved the princess and had spent an incredible night with Mamoru.

Shoving the dress the rack, deciding not to look at them anymore she hung them up, and pulled the rest of her spring and summer style dresses up and walked out to hear the end of the song.

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

She plopped down on her blue cover sheets and sighed closing her eyes as the next song came on

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_The same mistakes over again, sounds like me, I keep on falling in love with Mamoru _She sniffled and clutched her pillow burrowing her face in the pillow crying slightly.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Broken inside, don't know where I belong, broken _Shaking her head she sighed and turned over to face the ceiling, confused and still heartbroken.

Sliding off her bed, sick of herself for pitying and thinking about things of the past.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants---_

She pressed the stop button and sniffled taking a look at herself in the mirror, shaking her head she walked out of her room and plopped on a cushion.

Ryou looked over from the TV and saw her face "Hey don't you have a date with Malic?" He said wishing he hadn't.

Serenity's head shot up as did her body, "Oh no!!! I'm going to be late" The heartbroken teenager whined and shot off to her bedroom "He's going to hate me!" She said slamming the door while Ryou shaked his head and got off the sofa and went into the bathroom locking the door.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Serenity looked at her in a frenzy _Oh no! My first date with another guy since Mamoru! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!!! Should I call-No, a new Serenity not Usagi!_ She set off to her closet to pick-out something out, skipping past the formal dresses she stopped in front of the summer dresses and picked out a light blue chinese style dress and shaked her head and put it back and pulled out a light magenta colored dress with plaid strips of fabric at the bottom matching the magenta, she shaked her head and put back.

Picking out another one she nodded and held it against her body and looked down, is was a black halter assymetrical dress with a black first layer, than at the bottom was a dark salmon color, the next layer after that was a lighter easier shade of pink. The straps at the back was a light pink, with a salmon colored ribbon. Walking back into the room, she set the dress on her bed carefully and went back in.

She decided that was too dressy but didn't want to pick another part, she scurried over to her dresser and pulled open the bottoms drawer and picked out a pair of dark blue hip huggers and tossed them on the bed and went back in to the closet and picked a pair of pink shoes that she gotten from the mall and a simple pink purse.

Walking out she heard Ryou come out from the shower and down into his room, deciding to get dressed first, she pulled the blinds closed of her room, and turned on the lights getting the spotlight look of her room.

Opening her undergarments drawer she pulled out a simple strapless VS bra, and slipped off the sports bra and slipped it over her head while she slipped and clipped the strapless one on. Walking over she untied the dress and stepped into it and opened the door looking for Ryou "Ryou can you come tie this?" Ryou popped his head out from the kitchen and came into view while she pushed her hair to the side and allowed him to tie it in a tight yet loose bow and walked back into the kitchen.

Serenity smiled and went back into the bedroom and shut the door, sliding the althetic pants off and walked over and turned the CD to switch to a another CD, instantly fast beat Latin music came on, she grinned and danced hypnotically across the floor but thanks to gravity, she tripped. "Oof" She said as she landed but quickly got back up and ran to her bed and slid the hiphuggers on, buttoning them and zipping them up. Grabbing her make-up bag from her suitcase and a brush.

Turning the music louder she floated over to the bathroom and grinned and sat the makeup bag down, and looked in the mirror. Using her brush she carefully slipped the brush through her detangling and smoothing it out.

Taking a couple rubber bands she used her brush to pull back her hair into a high slick pony-tail and slid a rubberband that had a little heart rhinestone attached to it and finished off her hair.

Opening her subspace pocket she took out a delicate looking jewlery box that she had hid from Chibi-Usa and took out little pink bow-tie earring and looked at the mirror and grinned and pulled out a clear tube of lipgloss and glided it over her lips and applied a bit of pink eyeshadow and put her make-up away and put the jewlery box back into her subspace pocket and brushed her hair once more and skipped out of the bathroom back into her room.

Opening her drawer again she pulled out a simple brown pleather jacket and grabbed her purse and keys and slipped her shoes on. She closed the door quietly and tried to walk casually into the living room and plopped down onto the couch waiting and her head snapped up as the door bell rang.

Slipping on her jacket and making her clothes were forward and right side in, she sighed in relief and stood up while Ryou rushed in and beat her to the door and opened it to see Malik there holding a pink rose and looked at Ryou "So is Serenity here?" He asked Ryou trying to not sound nervous.

Ryou glared and nodded stepping out of the way and walking up to Malik "Wait" Ryou said getting a camera out while she and Malik protested he gave them a look he rarely used and forced them together for a picture and made them smile and finally took the picture much to their dislike "Remember home by ten, no kissing, no hugging, no dark places, and not a minute after cerfew.

Serenity stared at him in disbelief while Ryou glared "Want me to call dad Serenity Tsukino?" Serenity glared "You wouldn't unless you want him down here shouting at us both Ryou Bakura Tsukino!" She said using his whole name.

Malik stepping in from the sibling fight led Serenity out of the doorway and shut the door and smirked at Ryou who stood shocked but then waited a few minutes making sure he heard the elevator ring and people stepping on it and then the door shutting.

Running into his room, he grabbed his shoes and a jacket and glasses and slipped them on quickly and grabbed his wallet and keys before shutting the door and getting on the elevator following them.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yay!!!! I finished it slightly! I couldn't forget the tripping, and other stuff, made Serenity less Mary-Sue, added Chibi-Usa, Rei, and Minako to the story!

My Happy Ending, and Nobody's Home are copyrighted to Avril Lavigne actually those are the only songs I like of hers.

To see pictures of Serenity's outfit here they

**Copyright of those images are **

**Kangaroo shoes (They have the coolest shoes ever! They're german shoes that have pockets in The dress and pants are images from that site, totally awesome yet really expensive clothes XX**

******Copright goes to Kazuki Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi **

**Please review I spent 5 days on this pushing myself to make this longer and longer, it is currently almost 13 pages long if you print this so please review!**

******Critiques, Comments, Flames, or Tomatoes**, as long as used in a responsible fashion please and thank-you!


	4. Chapter Four

O.O HOLY CRAP!!! This many reviews for one chapter –faints- this is more then I can ever imagine –happily gloats-

Author Replies:

**Silvermoongoddess58:** I'm glad you like my story so much! I'm really honored and I read your latest story-it's good but it needs a beta-tester-I'll gladly do it for you if you want o Even though I'm only 13 and in a gifted and talented program and almost failing English-I will. One more thing! Please don't kill me!!! –Hides in dark corner with laptop-

**Lady Serenity:** Well your wish is my command! - And glad you like my story!

**Sailor-star-healer-500:** O.O –hugs then squeals- really!! –Dances happily- I also saw that you added me to your favorites list as well as your author alerts well sit back and enjoy!

Now onto the story!!

**Chapter Four**

Serenity slid across the lobby floor laughing while Malik walked behind her and watched her fall flat on her face, sighing and shaking his head-he quickly pulled her up and looked over to see if she was okay. Nodding to himself, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along quickly so that she wouldn't trip but she still stumbled and stepped on the back of his shoes several times.

Pulling her out into the busy streets of Domino City, she almost ran over by a speeding girl with short brown hair and a pink pleated skirt along with a blue tank-top barely covering anything shouting "YUGI'S GONNA SO KILL ME!!" She said running across the street and getting perverted comments and whistles.

"Who the heck was the friggin' physco?" She asked Malik slightly afraid of the citizens of Domino. Malik was trembling with laughter "The pharaoh...kill someone, you've got to be kidding me!" He said clutching his stomach and bending over.

"Pharaoh...?" She asked cocking her head to the side innocently...of course she wasn't really innocent-she just looked it. Malik inwardly beat himself "Oh, just some kid who resembles a pharaoh back then" Seemingly satisfied she nodded her head and started to walk to where a large sign which was the above billboard sign for the movie theatre.

Malik stared and walked quickly to catch up with her and just walk along with her, because she didn't want to, and neither did he – they were both too exhausted and just wanted to curl up and fall asleep.

-In the movie theatre-

Anzu hurriedly checked herself in the mirror before turning around and gasping, staring into the face of Mai, "M-my goodness, y-you-how?" She said gasping for breath.

"Well lets see, I walked into the bathroom, went to the bathroom and saw you. Does that answer your question, little girl?"

Anzu glared and walked out of the bathroom, looking around and walked towards Junouchi, Yugi, and Kaiba-who had been pulled along for some strange reason. Smiling, she latched onto Yugi's arm bending over, getting an eyeful of her chest. Blushing bright red, he pulled away and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the upholstered benches covered in rich red, fabric that was slightly uncomfortable but was tolerable.

Mai stepped out of the bathroom as Serenity and Malik...followed by a not so sneaky Ryou who was glaring deeply at Malik-who wasn't even paying attention to anything but the ground trying to keep his eyes off of anyone who saw him and too keep his eyes off of Serenity.

Serenity had her thinking face on staring at the tickets in her hand, they were tickets to a movie which Mamoru said that he would take her too when he had time, but her never did.

A teardrop made its way down and splashed itself onto the top ticket, making a tiny mound over the smooth ticket. Malik looked up and over to see her face and brought her into him. Serenity's lip stuck outward as if in a pout with slightly wetted eyes, leaned her head into his chest while he brought up his hand and rubbed it back and forth.

Yugi and the gang stared in shock at Malik and the mysterious girl that they had seen earlier today –all of them. Ryou growled loudly-but Malik didn't acknowledge them but continued, or try to console Serenity who was still crying in his arms.

**-Some where in Tokyo-**

The senshi walked down the street of Juuban of which Usagi lived, or once lived anyway. Stepping up to the railed porch. Minako sighed and knocked onto the door. Ikuko opened the door slightly and then fully opened the door and let them come inside.

They smiled lightly at how Ikuko hadn't changed unlike her daughter. Ikuko ushered them into the sitting room while they slipped their shoes off and put the guest slippers on which Ikuko ironically bought them in white, blue, red, green and orange-but the white ones were missing from the line of slippers.

Once settled they sat down on the several couches and chairs arranged neatly around the coffee table. Minako always straight to the point or at least some of the time, which was rare.

"Mrs. Tsukino, not to be rude but where is Usagi? She was supposed to meet us yesterday and today," She quickly said, but paced herself also.

Ikuko tsked and shaked her head, "Well Minako-you should blame yourself for that, Usagi is now living with her brother in Domino City." She said pointing to a picture that Minako and the other scouts had missed before. Makoto had hearts in her eyes before both Rei and her both repeated "He looks like my ex-boyfriend!" Makoto hmphed and turned her head.

"But why is it my fault" Minako asked shocked and angry at the accusation. "Well, my dear. Remember when Mamoru took you shopping at the mall the other week" Minako nodded but then stopped as the scouts stared at her as well at her aunt. "What?" Ikuko sighed and continued on "Well Chibi-Usa, Usagi and I were school shopping that day and guess who we saw as a surprise?"

Minako sighed and waved her hand "I know, I know but Mamoru said that they broke up, or actually she broke up with him" She replied brightly.

Ikuko almost fell over "Broke up? My dear niece- they never broke-up or else Usagi wouldn't have run out of the mall like she overslept again and was late for school" She said staring.

Rei kept silent, _if they hadn't broken up and Mamoru...wait! Mamoru said,..._"What the hell is wrong with Chiba Mamoru, I'm going to slaughter him!!" She said standing up. "What are you yelling about Rei?" Ami said looking up at the girl towering over her. "Minako, did Mamoru ever give you a red rose?" Minako nodded and spoke up "Why is that so important" She said giggling still not getting everything.

Rei almost fell over in shock "Minako! You dolt! Mamoru gave me a red rose- he gave you one too! Mamoru said she broke up with him but if she did-she wouldn't had moved away, gave back my manga... and refused to come help us!! Can't you see Mamoru was playing us, and he **wanted** Usagi to get hurt!"

Well you couldn't have imagined more shock or anguish on the senshi's faces. Ikuko's was of pure fury and rage who rushed to the phone "Hello- this is Mrs. Tsukino, Can I please speak to my husband?" "Honey, when you get home please bring out your shot gun and pick up a super duty metal rolling pin for me on your way home"

The conversation went on and well...it was getting more angsty and dramatic by the second. Makoto's face was twitching along with her fist that was majorly wanting to pound Mamoru 50 feet deep into the ground and still going...maybe he would reach London-that is if he got through the 2nd layer of the earth. The thought of calling Haruka was starting to appeal to her very much.

Ami just stood there, appalled- how could anyone do that to dear, sweet, innocent bunny!! Especially her own boyfriend! She was now thinking of turning her back on the male race-even if she had to never speak to Greg again..._but Greg was so nice, so mature, and so dreamy_. She let out a dreamy sigh before snapping herself back into reality no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

Minako just zoned out not thinking logically before bursting into sobs _Why me, me, Why?!? _Shestomped her feet and pounded her head into the table _Every bit of happiness I have, turns its back on me! WHY!!_

Rei was backing away from Mrs. Tsukino as far as possible-it was apparent that Mamoru had driven her to where no parent had been before in protecting their daughters-well there was that one kid who had his own little secret service thing going on at her school and her dad equipped her with a stun-gun to use on boys who tried to come close to her.

"No, it's called Mamoru dearest!" "Yes, I said Mamoru" "Bye honey-see you in a couple minutes!" She hug up the phone and picked it up again, and dialed in Malik's apartment. A few beeps later and she got the answering machine. Trying Usagi's cellphone and finally got an answer "Usagi dear!"

-Domino Cinema 12-

The sound of Ayumi Hawaysaki (sp?) latest hit rang through the air as Serenity pushed herself away from Malik and opened her purse and brought out a blue cellphone covered in pink bunnies and moons. Malik stared at the phone interested. So she was more immature then he thought.

"Ohayo...ooh O-kaa-san!!" She squealed and jumping up and down. They conversed for a while till Ryou grabbed the phone and said good-bye to his mother and snapped the phone shut. "We're going to be late for the movie Serenity!" "Don't call me Serenity, call me Usa or Sere" She said flashing a victory sign and pulling him towards the concession stand but not before whirling around almost hitting Malik in the face with her hair.

"RYOU BAKURA TSUKINO!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!!" She screeched.

* * *

There I'm done, and tired . Now I'm going to bed...Please read and review

Comments, Critism, Critique, Tomatoes, Flames, anything is excepted o


End file.
